Vincent Elrich Perish
Talents and Skills *Engineering *Metalwork *Paperwork *Blacksmithing *Flexibility *Incredible Strength *Swordsmanship *Arcane Potential *Bilingualism Weapons *The Lion's Fang(Great Sword): A sword of Vincents own design, made of a highly durable metal that can withstand heat up to 3,000 degrees Combat Skills and Abilities *Hand-to-Hand *Swordplay *Night vision(comes with his Feline Blood) *Quick Reflexes *Dual Wielding *Strong legs *Lions Roar(Can Release a loud roar from his body that he uses to intimidate his opponents before combat, as an attempt to make them stand down) *Scent Tracking Education and Intelligence Background Vincent is well versed in many forms of combat from swordsmanship to the most basic and advanced hand-to-hand combat techniques. He is highly Intelligent despite his clumsy personality. He is a remarkable blacksmith and all around great weapons maker. He can speak several different languages and he is incredibly clever. His I.Q is about 210. Goals -Long Term- -to find the Pirates that sank the ship of his dear friend George Falkner. -Become skilled at both Swordsmanship and the Arcane Personality A man of many emotions. Vincent is your typical pirate. He enjoys having a good time. But will easily have as much fun at work. He is not easily angered though he does tend to make pothers around him upset without meaning to, reason being is that he isn't good at censoring himself, saying what's on his mind without thinking of how others would feel. But he is very lovable and is more than happy to make new friends whenever he can. Weaknesses His ears- His cat ears that poke from the crown on his head are highly sensitive to touch and sound, much like any animal you'd encounter, at a High enough sound frequency it can cause his inner-most primal instincts to kick in, causing him to behave recklessly, leaving him extremely vulnerable. Beliefs No Religion. Though he does believe in the gods. Appearance A Basic Naval Uniform Relationships 'Parents' Jessica and Tiren Perish 'Friendships' Cpt. George Falkner of The HellRaiser Alfonz Mistren - Merchant Caravan Leader from Nordheim Background Raised on an Island whose main trade was engineering and Shipwrighting. He was brought up to know engines like he would know to breathe. making him exceptionally skilled for being only 16 years of age. He eventually left his home at age 14 to persue a new path. one he decided he had to do alone. though by doing so his family disowned him, leaving him orphaned until a man named George Falkner took him under his wing, training him to be both a Captain and Pirate Hunter. until one day a massive ship attacked The HellRaiser, killing the crew and capturing George, reluctantly Vincent fled to fight another day, but vowwed he would find his friend and kill the pirates responsible for this. for a few days he drifted in the ocean until he wqas rescued by Abel, the co-captain of the Septimo. Now he seeks to become a Swordsman and Maintenance worker for the Septimo. Category:Characters